


Just by the Fireplace

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Snow, Warming Up, fireplace, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Because on the day they wanted to go jogging, it snowed. So now, Iwaizumi sat by the fireplace to warm up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lina!! I couldn't ask for a better friend or beta reader like you!

For the first time, they owned a home. They never expected to have an actual home after graduating from university almost a year ago. They received their degrees and now they’re doing what they both love, playing volleyball professionally. It was something they both didn’t expect to see happening, they both honestly thought they would still be in Tokyo and working with their degrees. 

But now, in off season, they had just a few weeks left, before training for regular season would pick up again. So what did they do? Enjoy the last few weeks in their home back in Miyagi. Something they thought they would never say, “Oh after university, we moved back to Miyagi and we have a very nice house!”

Many people looked at them in a strange way. But they’ve grown used to it. But what they haven’t grown used to or rather forgot are the unexpected snowy nights, that tended to happen where they lived. And when they woke up, well it was more of Oikawa waking up to Iwaizumi screaming, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!”

They woke up to a blanket of snow and icy roads, wonderful! Just when they had planned last night to start jogging in the morning, this happened.

So for the majority of the morning, Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi shoveled snow out of their walkway. The setter offered to help, but the wing spiker said he got it and asked if he could keep the house warm for after he finished. So Oikawa went out in the backyard, grabbing some firewood ( _ Courtesy of Aone, who chopped up firewood and gave it all to his fellow teammates on the team! _ ) to start the fireplace. 

“Ah damn it, that took too long.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he pulled his hat off. He removed his coat and the moment the coat was off, the warmth from the fireplace began to warm his cold body. He looked over and smiled softly, before heading toward the fireplace. He sat down and held his hands up toward the warmth emitting from it. “Much better.”

“Done Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he walked into the room, a mug in one hand and blanket in the other. 

“Yeah, finally. Thanks, babe.” He thanked as he was handed the warm drink. Oikawa smiled as he sat next to the wing spiker and placed the blanket around him. “You didn’t need to bring me a blanket. The fireplace and the drink are enough.”

“I just wanted to keep you warm, you know that.” Oikawa smiled as he leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Thanks anyway.” Iwaizumi kissed the setter’s forehead before taking another sip of the hot drink. “You know...we could always go to the gym and workout.”

“That’s true...oh well. We’ll do it tomorrow unless more snow falls.”

“If more snow falls tonight, we’re not leaving the house, because I’m not shoveling again.” 

“Mmm, but how about you have an extra helping hand next time. Cut the work in half.” Oikawa suggested as Iwaizumi thought about that for a minute before nodding his head.

“Yeah that’ll work. That’ll be our workout for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan to me~!”


End file.
